Written in the Stars
by fox's apprentice
Summary: Faula Blake is the unappreciated sister of Cassie Blake, the hidden light to her rising darkness but with her new power budding outside of the circle and a coven of her own beginning to form will she be able to save her sister and friends from the growing threat? And what's this - Nick's back from the dead and looking for revenge? What could possibly happen next?
1. Prologue

Written in the Stars

Prologue

When Mom died my world became numb, I'm not going to say that my life stopped making since because it didn't, my life still made since to me, it just didn't have her in it any more. She always loved the golden girl Cassie better anyway – okay now that just sounds mean I should stop that train of thought, I love my sister and I loved my mother and right now the last thing anyone needs is my bitterness.

"How much longer until we get to grandma's?" I asked glancing sideways to my sister. We have been driving for two days now, choosing to leave town right after the funeral instead of sticking around to deal with the other mourners that thought they knew our family/

"We're almost there, just give it another twenty minutes we just crossed the town line about five minutes ago" Cassie said smiling in a subconsciously sarcastic way.

"Did you tell Grandma that we're coming?"

"She knows" she said defensively

"Great" I shot back in fake enthusiasm before rolling my eyes and looking back at the window.

"God do you always have to be such a….."

"Bitch? Yeah the feelings mutual"

The rest of the ride was full of thick tension and silence and when we finally pulled up to the house and saw Grandma standing out on the front porch waiting for us I practically bolted out of the car.

"Grandma" I yelled running into her waiting arms. I sank into her hug eagerly completely forgetting about everything else.

"My dear sweet Faula, my poor girl, welcome home "she said kissing my forehead. "And Cassie too, oh I never should have let you drive here by yourself" she gushed hugging a much less willing Cassie.

"Well I didn't really give you much choice" she said walking passed us and into the house

"Well then let's go you into the house and get you two settled in" she told me grabbing my arms lightly as we walked up the stairs. "Now then dinner will be done in a few minutes if you follow me I can show you were you're going to be staying"

We followed her up to the second floor and into a large cream room decorated with butterflies and gold. Much more to Cassie's taste than mine but I can still see a bit of mom in every decoration/

"This was your mothers room, now you can share this room if you want, it's certainly big enough or Faula if you want I have something else that may be more to your liking"

I looked over at my sister who already looked to be at home in the lavish room and decided against the migraine of trying to share it with her.

"I think I'd like to see that other option"

Over the next few weeks I started to fall into the cycle of everyday life, which now included watching my sister fall farther and farther away from me and into the arms of her new friends. At first I tried getting along with the other kids at school but it became apparent very quick that my sister was the only one people cared about, because in their minds there was only one daughter of Amelia.

So instead of standing around waiting for a friend to just jump out at me I spend all my time at the house fixing up my new room (the attic) and helping Grandma out at the hospital. She was right when she said the attic was more to my liking, I mean its dark and dusty but its filled with antiques and real character, not that I wouldn't mind having a few of the old pictures from moms room, not that Cassie will share.

It was during one of my renovation days after school that I found it – the book; it was hidden inside a chest along with a bunch of other papers and odd objects.

I opened the dusty cover to find every page blank except the first one which had an old saying scribbled on it in Latin and something about it made me read it, something magical.

_Excita in me libera me sacra orbis lunae et stellarum in catena ita mihi vim, ad ambulandum in via lux eius deae potestas apricationem _

Suddenly I felt a deep burning in my chest and when I looked down my whole body was glowing, all the candles in the lit up. Thinking back on it now, that was the exact moment when my whole life changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I am a witch, that's right a one of a kind in the flesh witch – I am currently looking for my broom stick. Being a witch isn't all fun and games, okay mostly it's fun and games, but there are some serious parts too, like witch hunters, and demons, and evil dark witches that want to take over the world.

Okay maybe it's less fun and games than I originally said but still, as long as I don't do anything stupid like cause a natural disaster or join a circle.

"Faula let's go, we're going to be late for school" Cassie yelled from downstairs before pounding up to my attic room "Oh come on your not even out of bed yet" she wined

"Just give me a sec Cass I'll be down before you know it" I mumble from under my pillows.

"Better be or you're walking" she told me before walking back downstairs.

With one last tired groan I throw my blanket off and pad over to my wardrobe to find something to wear. I put on a red sleeveless dress with a ripped hem with black tights underneath and black combat boots. I quickly brush out my black hair and bangs and line the top part of my eyes with black eyeliner and put on some nude lip gloss.

I grab a black see threw lace cardigan and put it on fast before slinging my bag over my shoulders and running down the stairs.

"Good morning, do you girls want anything for breakfast?"

"Can't Grandma we're running late – someone decided to sleep in" Cassie said walking out of the house and towards the car.

"By Grandma" I said on my way out.

By the time third period rolled around I was already bored out of my mind and ready for the kind of fun that you just can't get from chemistry. I pull out my text book under the guise of using it for my classwork and open it up to a random page.

I lift the book up and set it so that I'm the only one that can see the pages and whisper a spell under my breath subtly.

_Umbra libro clamorem meum pages transeat a me, ut spina_

Suddenly right before my eyes all of the information of the chemistry book wipes away only to be replaced by my book of shadows. I start to get giddy as I search through the book looking for something to cause enough damage to get me out of school or at least liven things up a bit.

_ignis flatu consurgens_

I whisper watching as the chalkboard burst up in flames and the teacher starts to freak out.

_Anima humana per ignem Spiritus vitare vel vitae vitae cadent peragret_

I whisper again breathlessly completely ignorant of the fact that Faye and Melissa are watching me. The only thing I dared focus on was the fire as it shot up and through the wall behind it and the sounds of screams as the fire listened to my order and travelled from room to room avoiding students.

_Convertimini, sicut erant,_

I whispered in finality to my book causing it to return to normal before I calmly slipped out of the classroom with everyone else and went out to wait for Cassie in front of the school.

"Oh my god Faula are you Okay" Cassie yelled running up and attacking me in a hug. I think this is the first time she's so much as touched me since Mom died, it's kind of nice.

"Yeah Cass I'm Fine no need to worry" I say hugging her back tight

"Did you see what happened, everyone's saying the fire started in your class"

"Um no not really it was kind of strange one minute everything was normal and then the chalk board just caught on fire" I lied easily watching as my sister sent Faye an accusatory glance.

"Hey Cassie are we still going out to do the…thing?" Cassie's friend Adam asked nervously, when did he even get here? Cassie looked at me uncertainly and I could tell she wanted to say no.

"It's okay Cassie go do your thing I'm fine"

"Okay if you're sure then here you can use my car and I'll just ride with Adam?"

"Sure let's go" Adam said walking away Cassie tossed the keys to me and ran off after him.

I let out a sigh of relief once they finally left and started focusing on the school or more importantly the fire.

_Pluet super locum istum et Luce Caeli destruere ignis spiritus redeat ad quod factum est damnum factum est, ubi_

I repeated the chant three more times and then walked away content knowing that the fire had burned out and that the damage would be fixed by morning.

The next day I woke up feeling a deep sense of foreboding so strong that I couldn't even make myself get out of bed, I felt like the whole world was about to crumble to the ground.

I wasn't able crawl out of bed until around three and when I did it was only because I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs that made me wish I had gotten out of bed sooner. I walked downstairs groggily only to find grandma bustling away in the kitchen.

"What's up Grandma, did I sleep until Christmas or something" I joked lifting up on of the pot lids

"Oh no" she laughed "I just thought that the three of us could you have a nice family dinner and catch up" she finished

"Oh that's cool do you need any help?"

"Yes why don't you go make the salad" I did as she said and by the time I finished up Cassie was back from hanging out with her friends and started setting the table. Dinner would have gone off without a hitch had it not been for Cassie's 'emergency' text that absolutely could not wait.

After that the dinner was pretty much cancelled so I decided to go down and hang out around the docks, yeah I know sounds creepy but, it's the best place for me to practice magic.

"Hey grandma can I borrow your car" I asked already partially out of the door.

"Sure just don't stay out too late" I was already halfway to the car by the time she said yes.

I stopped at the boathouse on my way to the docks so I could pick up some food since I barely got any of the dinner.

"Hey Mr. Conant can I get the usual to go?" I asked walking up to the bar with a smile.

"Sure thing Faula coming right up" he said walking to the back. I was sitting down on one of the bar stools when it hit me again, the same sense of foreboding that kept me in bed all day.

"Here you go Amelia's girl on the house" Ethan said with a drunken grin

I smiled back shakily and stumbled out the door with my food in hand and started going towards the docks which just seemed to make the feeling get stronger. I was right next to the water when I heard two people yelling and the sound of water splashing.

"What's taking so long!" a female voice yelled angrily

"It won't let him die" a male voice yelled followed by more splashing and an almost inhuman scream. I ducked behind a large crate and peaked over the side to see Mr. Meade pushing something into the water.

I wanted to go do something but I seemed to be stuck in place and my eyes were wide with horror after a few more minutes the splashing stopped and the two adults walked away arguing quietly to themselves.

I ran over to the water quickly and almost fell to my knees when I finally saw what Mr. Meade had done. I knelt down in the water and started dragging out none other than Nick Armstrong from the water and started racking my head for useful spells.

_Spiraculum vitae, tempus et exsurgunt cordis mei_

I whispered thickly before bending over and breathing into his mouth letting a few tears slip past my eyes. I sat back up again and watched as a golden light moved from his mouth and down to his heart. I sat waiting with baited breath for the spell to work when suddenly his chest started to rise and fall and just like the spell called for I felt a slight twinge in my as his heart beat was tethered to my own.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief only to straighten up again when I heard footsteps coming our way.

_Spiritus misit me,_

I said harshly holding on tight to Nick. I closed my eyes as I felt myself being lifted away before being dropped harshly again on cold wood and when I opened my eyes again we were both in my room, I looked down at the boy sleeping in my lap and groaned.

"Ugh tonight is going to be a really long night"


End file.
